


Corruption Begins at Home

by direneed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Origins fic, child Ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsey and the original Reek meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption Begins at Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after reading A Clash of Kings (technically, I'm still reading it), and reading some on A Wiki of Ice and Fire site about the original Reek, I haven't gotten too far with the idea, just the two of them meeting for the first time.

The woman’s eyes flicked to the boy who was standing at her front door, he was about fifteen or sixteen, a few years older than Ramsey, and smelled horribly. Was this a joke? She had been hoping for some polite serving boy who could show Ramsey how to be a little lordling, and maybe, just maybe, Lord Bolton would acknowledge Ramsey. He was clean enough, but still… Ramsey peeked around his mother’s skirt and grinned.

“Who are you again?” she asked the boy.

“Reek, m’lady. I was sent to you by the boy’s father to take care of him.” Reek explained. The woman sighed and let the young boy enter. Her son was polite enough, which she found quite surprising, especially considering the older boy’s smell. By this time, Ramsey would have usually verbally beaten the boy, and he would be cowering in the corner. Ramsey may have only been twelve, but and this is even though the boy had never truly met his father, he certainly had Lord Bolton’s acid tongue and temper. The woman crouched down in front of her son, and looked up at the boy in front of her.

“Do you have a name other than Reek?” she asked the boy. Reek shook his head.

“If I did, I don’t remember. Everyone’s always called me Reek. My mum isn’t around to correct them.” Reek replied casually. For the life of her, the former miller’s wife was amazed that the young boy was so casual about being called such a terrible name. Reek looked at Ramsey, and grinned. “Ramsey.” Reek finally greeted the younger boy.

“Hello.” Ramsey said to Reek.

“Hello.” Reek replied. The woman looked at the two boys and their polite exchange. There was definitely something wrong with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to switch this to complete, because really...I have no idea what else to do with it. However, if someone does have an idea, please let me know in a comment!


End file.
